Ren
Ren is the seventeen-year-old hero of the show. He was born on the crystal island of Octopon, the son of King Primus. When the King left in search of the fabled Lost Thirteen Treasures of Rule, to save his dying world, Ren was given over to the care of Jenna a lighthouse keeper. His identity was to be kept a secret, as there were enemies of the throne who would surely do him harm if they thought he could be used to beat Primus to the powerful and elusive Treasures. Ren grew up unaware of his destiny and his true heritage. However, when fate thrusts him into his role as leader of a seagoing crew, searching for the scattered Treasures of Rule, he takes over his father's quest with gusto and integrity. To this quest he brings a keen, often crucial, understanding of weather and sea conditions which he observed so often from the lighthouse. Though neither a trained fighter or leader, Ren's adolescent strength and natural intuitions see him through, even when his youthful judgments might be a little off the mark. Like any seventeen-year-old, he often has difficulty seeing the bigger picture. In time he will mature from the challenges he faces and the friends he makes on his quest. But for now, Ren's naivete and exuberance add to his charisma and charm, which along with a steadfast honesty and unyielding integrity soon win him loyalty of his disparate crew. Being seventeen, Ren still has a lot to learn about human nature and about his own limitations. This mythic quest for the Thirteen Treasures of Rule will bring about his slow evolution from boy to man...and from a lighthouse keeper's charge, to his rightful place on the throne of Octopon. Ren's closest friend is a monkey bird named Niddler, who saved his life. The two trade barbed quips and know they can say anything to one another without it being taken wrong. However, Ren treats Tula, the female member of his crew, much differently. She is as agile and able a seafarer as there is on the ocean, and Ren respects her abilities and prowess. But their friendship also carries undertones, which at seventeen, Ren is just coming to grips with. At one moment he'll treat her like any other rough and tumble salt, then suddenly, without even understanding what he's feeling, will turn around and speak to her about things he'd never share with any other living soul. That dichotomy of feeling around Tula causes Ren to look at his relationship with this dark haired beauty with more scrutiny than he does his other. Sometimes Tula's presence makes him stammer for the right words, or display too much bravado, the result of which is usually embarrassing himself to no end. Ren has a big-brother-little-brother relationship with Ioz. He looks up to him for his worldliness, but also stands up for himself when a situation goes contrary to what he feels in his heart. More cunning than Ioz, Ren uses his wiles to avoid confrontational situations with the rugged brawler. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Crew of the Wraith Category:Captains